Insomnia Vs The Nightmares
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: While Danny is suffering from a lack of sleep, Steve is having nightmares. Maybe the cure for their problems is each other?
1. The Night Before

Danny rolled to look at his clock. 2.13am. Had he even slept at all? No, probably not.

It didn't help being in an unfamiliar bed, with the dfferent smells and noises that came with it. A hotel suite in Denver, Colorado was new territory, and far away from anywhere he might call home, so his brain was finding it hard to settle. The police tactics conference had been heavy going too, and despite his mental exhaustion things just kept whirling in his head.

His mind jumped from this work event, to recent cases, and particularly to the incident a few weeks earlier where he had almost been blown up by a terrorist bomb with a proximity sensor on it. His life was so damn complicated since he'd become a part of Five-0 just over two years ago.

And Steve, of course. He never stopped thinking about that man. Steve had stayed by his side, refusing to leave when he could have been killed right alongside Danny if that bomb had gone off.

Why would he do that? Why would he risk himself as well? It was something the blonde couldn't stop questioning, but he just didn't have the courage to actually ask his friend what it all meant, even stuck here for two days with him.

The Jersey native sighed out loud. Damn his insomnia. No rest for the wicked...

His mouth felt dry. Maybe a distraction from attempting to sleep would help him, because staring at the clock wasn't working, and neither was counting sheep in his head or thinking about his ridiculous boss too much.

He stumbled across his room in the half light and managed to find his way through the living space and past the door into Steve's bedroom to the small kitchen. He took a bottle of water from the chiller cabinet and gulped it down, and then regretted it a little as the cold liquid woke him up even more. Tomorrow was going to be hell if he didn't manage to get some shut eye; they had an afternoon flight back home, but it promised to be a long one, and Danny had never been able to sleep on planes.

He headed back for his room, water in hand, when he heard a shout from his partner's room. It was muted, muffled, but definitely a cry of fear. He ran for the door, wondering if someone had managed to break into their suite somehow and attack his boss, and only had a second to remember he was in his boxers and only had a half full bottle of water as a weapon before he burst into Steve's bedroom.

The man was alone, no one physically attacking him, but he was flailing his arms and yelling into his pillow. It was some sort of nightmare, and Danny immediately knew that it was to do with his time in the Navy, likely the SEALs. He knew that work took an emotional toll on any man, especially someone as soft-hearted as Steve McGarrett (and he _was_ soft-hearted, no matter how much he tried to act otherwise). His friend suffered from PTSD, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but Danny had seen the signs of interrupted sleep line his face more than once.

He put one knee on the bed while he placed the water bottle on the bedside cabinet in the dark room, and he put a soothing hand on Steve's shoulder, only to have it smacked away. Persevering, desperate to calm his tortured best friend, he stroked a hand down his arm and the other through his hair, murmuring his name softly and saying comforting phrases which he hoped would penetrate through to the man's subconscious mind.

"Steve, it's okay babe. You're alright, I've got you. I'm here, I've got you..."

Suddenly both his wrists were grasped, and Steve was launching from the bed to shove him back against the wall. His back hit the plaster and all the air was knocked from him as his partner pinned him in place and cried out in anger.

"No! No!"

"Steve, it's me! Babe!"

The brunette's eyes were full of fear, unfocused, and he slammed the shorter man back into the wall again, lost in a place somewhere between reality and a memory where he was fighting some imagined enemy. He was using the entire length of his body to keep Danny in place, his hands fastened around the blonde's forearms with bruising strength. The cop managed to wrench one arm free, pushed at his friend's chest, fingers locking into the t-shirt he was wearing to find purchase.

"Hey hey, come on babe, it's me, it's Danny… you're alright, you're okay! You're safe!"

His hand slid up the SEAL's neck and cupped his jaw in a comforting movement. The brunette's brow creased, his muscles trembling from the adrenaline and his breathing erratic and harsh, but he blinked hard and his eyes seemed to gain some focus.

"D-Danno?"

The detective let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Yeah, it's me babe, it's Danno…"

The hazel gaze finally met his properly, confusion lining the other man's handsome face. "I… what?" Steve looked down between them, seeming to start taking in the situation; Danny in nothing but his underwear, pushed up against the wall and their bodies pressed against one another, with the brunette in boxers and a t-shirt. He didn't move, trying to comprehend.

"You were having a nightmare, Steve, but it's okay. You're safe." Danny let his thumb stroke over his partner's cheekbone to soothe him, his other arm still held to the wall while the fight drained out of the Navy man and his shoulders sagged.

"Oh god..." Steve murmured as he began to relax, and he let go of the blonde's wrist to loop his arms around his friend's waist in a hug.

The SEAL tucked his face into Danny's neck with his breathing still coming in rough gasps, and the hot huffs of air skating over Danny's collarbone made him shiver and come out in goosebumps. He rubbed the Commander's back gently with both hands and tried to ignore the feeling of still being crushed up against the wall by his boss; he even started to run through the Jets '87 line up to distract himself from the intimacy. But when Steve squeezed him tighter and adjusted his stance, and his thigh brushed up against Danny's crotch, he couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips.

Shit.

The whole situation had got him going, being roughed up and pinned by his friend, adrenaline running through him, and now this close proximity was making his mind run wild. This could not be happening, he couldn't let himself get turned on by this… but he couldn't stop it. His body reacted, cock twitching and hardening at the sensation, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt Steve freeze and pull back from him, their bodies were still tight together but he knew the man was staring down at him, could practically feel his hazel eyes burning into him. Danny let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, refusing to look at his friend, summoning up the courage to explain why his boner was now poking him in the thigh.

"Steve, I-"

"Don't," the taller man interrupted him, and he fell silent, "Just look at me, Danny…"

The blonde swallowed hard and let his eyes finally meet Steve's. The disgust or alarm that he thought he might find there were absent, and all he found was searching look and… lust.

Fuck.

His gaze flickered down to those soft lips. Did Steve want him that way? Did he want him as much as the detective wanted his boss?

And then the brunette was answering his question, pressing his mouth to Danny's and kissing him hard. The Jersey man only paused for a second out of shock before kissing him back, parting his lips to invite the other man inside. Steve took the hint and his tongue slid between Danny's lips tentatively, investigating the taste and feel of his best friend's mouth.

The blonde moaned again and his hands began to knead at the taller man's back, and by the time they finally broke the kiss he could feel Steve's growing erection grinding into his hip as the other man continued to push him to the wall with his body.

"Fuck... Danny..." The brunette gasped in much-needed oxygen and met his gaze again, "God, I want you so much..."

Danny groaned as something in his stomach tightened. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted you to say that..."

Steve's mouth went to his ear, teeth nibbling gently as if he'd somehow sensed it was Danny's weak spot, and he whimpered needily against the skin there as the shorter man dropped his head back against the wall and moaned.

His own fingers dug into the SEAL's hips, bringing him closer to grind against him and rub their cocks together through the thin fabric barriers of their underwear.

He was wound so tight, finally getting to touch and caress, feel Steve underneath his fingers the way he'd always wanted, and that combined with the position of being crushed up against the plaster while they effectively humped one another meant he wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck Steve... This is... I can't..." His mouth was having trouble completing full sentences, words were drifting from his reach as electricity sparked up his spine from the contact, and one of his hands went to wind fingers into the brunette's hair.

Steve was whispering his name like a mantra against his throat as he licked and nipped and sucked at every exposed inch of skin, and he rolled his hips harder against the shorter man. From the small lustful noises he was making and the way he was panting, Danny could tell he wasn't far behind, and he used his grip in the SEAL's hair to pull his head back and bite at the man's pulse point and lick up his neck.

The brunette moaned and bucked against him, their dicks sliding against each other as they both approached their release.

"Oh god, Danny... fuck, I'm gonna come..."

The Jersey man shoved them away from the wall, moving them until Steve's legs bumped up against the bed and they both fell to the mattress with Danny on top and straddling him, grinding their hips together. He grasped the hem of Steve's t-shirt and tugged it upward so he could run his tongue over his smooth, tanned skin and feel the muscles ripple underneath, taste the salty tang of his sweat. The brunette fisted the sheets below him and moaned long and low, writhing as he was brought closer to his orgasm.

The detective thrust down against his boss's dick, moving faster as the feeling at the base of his spine tightened like a coiled spring, and he pressed his lips over Steve's again just as the Navy man moaned his name and jerked upward into him. He whimpered into the cop's mouth as he came, and Danny finally allowed his own climax to take over.

Fireworks went off behind his eyelids and his cry was muffled by Steve's tongue as they kissed their way through the waves of orgasmic bliss flowing through their bodies.

Danny rolled to the side, lips still pressed to Steve's as he curled his body into the taller man's. Their kiss broke and they pressed their foreheads together, breathing hard and gasping for air.

"Oh fuck..." Steve mumbled, and Danny pulled back to look him in the face, worried that he might have suddenly realised this was a mistake, but the SEAL grinned at him, " _That_ was amazing..."

The blonde released his manic little giggle and rolled onto his back. "Holy shit..."

The SEAL's arms snaked around him and drew him in close, their lower legs still hanging off the edge of the bed, and he tucked his head under Danny's chin. The shorter man reached up and stroked his fingers through his boss's hair, but the brunette's breathing was already evening out as he drifted off to sleep.

Danny could feel the energy leaking from his own body, fully aware that he was going to wake up with sticky boxers and not really caring as he held his partner close.

They were going to actually have to talk this over in the morning, and he hoped to god this wasn't a one off, that Steve wanted more than just a messy hump against the wall to release his pent up nightmare energy. He felt hopeful though, because he had the feeling there had been more to it than that. After all, maybe this would help explain why Steve had stayed by his side, even with the threat of imminent death.

His partner's breath caught a little, and he shifted to throw one leg possessively across Danny's thighs and nuzzle into him closer.

"Love you, Danno..." he breathed sleepily against the Jersey native's collarbone.

Danny grinned, his hopes confirmed a little more. He turned his head to kiss his lover's hair.

"I love you too, Steven..."

And, as it turned out, the cure for insomnia was a post-coital cuddle with a Navy SEAL, because Danny was asleep in seconds.


	2. The Morning After

Danny awoke from the best night's sleep he'd had in what felt like forever. The sunlight filtering in from behind the hotel room curtains didn't hurt his eyes and just seemed to bathe the room in a soft golden glow, and he felt peaceful and refreshed.

He hadn't had this feeling in a long time, particularly recently when his insomnia had been worse and he'd been getting even less sleep than normal, and he basked in the moment for as long as he could.

His brain began to re-engage with the world and take in his surroundings. He was in Colorado, he remembered that much, in a hotel, and the bed was soft. His legs were off the side of the bed, feet resting on the carpet, and the covers were thrown over him haphazardly. And his boxers were uncomfortably sticky... oh Jesus, Steve...

The blonde threw the covers off himself and sat up. Yes, this was Steve's room and not his, last night had not been a wet dream (and yes, that had happened a few times before) but his partner was nowhere to be seen. He groaned and rubbed at his face, wondering how he got himself into these situations, and decided facing his friend was probably the only option at this point. After all, they had an afternoon flight together.

He ventured out into the kitchen/diner area of the hotel suite, but it appeared to be empty.

"Steve?" His call was met with silence. He told himself that his boss couldn't possibly have skipped out on him, their flight wasn't for hours yet, and it's not like they didn't work together. Also the Commander's bag was still in his room. But at the same time, he wasn't here either...

Danny made his way through to the bathroom and ran himself a shower, stripping off his disgusting underwear and allowing himself to luxuriate under the hot water. He really did feel good this morning, more alive, more human. He'd forgotten what real, decent sleep could do to the body, and then reminded himself that it wasn't just the rest he'd finally gotten but probably more to do with what had preceeded it.

One of the best orgasms he'd experienced in a long time, and it had been with Steve. Of course their first time together was rough and ready and over far too quickly... They were hardly a fairy tale couple and this was real life, not some romance novel. Last night had been about the need for release and desire to be sated, and it was all awkward embarrassment and too much tongue and not even getting fully undressed in their haste.

And that was them all over, wasn't it? He and Steve didn't do anything in the normal way... their first meeting had been staring down the barrels of each other's guns, their partnership had initially been one of convenience and Steve had practically forced him into joining Five-0, and everything since had been fast-paced danger and throwing people into shark cages... They didn't _do_ normal.

But they were going to have to do it at some point, and the longer Danny had to wait for the conversation, the more he worried. Yeah, sure, Steve had said last night that he loved him, but they'd said that before, it was just their thing. 'I love you, buddy' just rolled off their tongues way too easily.

Was that what the SEAL had meant? 'I love you buddy, thanks for the orgasm, let's forget this ever happened'? Had it just been a means to an end, a way of forgetting his nightmare and getting off? Did he want to just be fuck buddies, or move on? Was it deeper than that? The look in Steve's eyes last night had been lust, but also something intense and important. And he'd said he wanted Danny, but in what way? Sexually? Emotionally?

Danny washed the conditioner from his hair and rubbed at his eyes before turning the water off. His brain hurt, and he both hoped and dreaded that Steve might have returned from wherever he'd gone to, because the Jersey man was either about to be made a very happy man... or get shut down big time...

He dried himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist before walking out into the suite. Steve was leaning against the counter on his elbows, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, stuffing a pastry into his mouth, and when he looked up to see the detective he swallowed hard.

Danny froze, suddenly more than a little unsure of himself. Normally words were his forte, being able to talk about even the most difficult subjects came naturally to him, and yet when he opened his mouth to speak to Steve, all that emerged was a slightly embarrassing squeak.

He heard a low rumble, and it took him a second to realise that sound was coming from his partner. The growl made the hairs on his arms stand up and his stomach twist, and when Steve advanced on him across the room he knew he must look like a deer in the headlights of a speeding eighteen-wheeler, because it was sure as fuck how he felt!

"Uh..." he managed to get out before the SEAL was grasping his biceps and plastering him to the wall. Steve's mouth was on his throat, hand in his hair pulling his head to the side for access, and his other hand was divesting Danny of his towel. "Oh Jesus..."

"Morning Danno," the brunette mumbled against his neck as he mouthed at the skin under his jaw. Whatever he thought this was after last night, Steve certainly appeared to be sure that it was going to continue.

The cop closed his eyes and leaned into the sensations before his brain kicked into gear and told him this was too important to mess up. He pushed the taller man away from him and snatched the towel back out of his grip, holding it in front of him. "No, no. Stop it. Get off!"

Steve backed off immediately and looked liked he'd been slapped, and Danny realised he probably thought the blonde was regretting last night, so he gave him a soft smile.

"Down boy," he grinned, "We just... We need to talk first, is all..."

The Navy man's eyes sparkled as he registered the word 'first', and he nodded and returned to the counter to get the paper bag of food and two take away coffee cups. Danny watched him flop down easily onto the couch, placing everything on the small table, and pat the cushions next to him.

The Jersey native was carefully tying his towel back in place, although it was now a little difficult to hide his reaction to being unexpectedly ravished, and when he sat on the couch he grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his lap. Steve just grinned at him and he rolled his eyes in response. Animal...

He took a sip from the cup nearest to him and closed his eyes momentarily as he let the hot caffeine roll over his tongue. "Thank you for the uh, the breakfast," he gestured to the coffee and pastries, "but before one of us gets the wrong idea about last night, we need to straighten this out."

His boss's expression sobered a little, and he looked down at his hands in his lap. "The wrong idea, huh? Is that your way of saying that it doesn't mean anything?"

Danny's breath caught in his chest, and he licked his lips and pressed them together tightly. "Is that how you feel?"

Steve's eyes flicked up to meet his. "Um... no?"

The blonde shook his head and put his face in his hand. "Was that a question or a statement, Steven?"

"I... don't know?" The SEAL mumbled.

Danny sighed. This was going nowhere fast with them both dancing around, not wanting to be the one who took the leap and possibly end up looking like a fool. Steve was a god damn Navy bad ass killing machine, but he didn't seem to want to risk himself by opening up... and who could blame him? He'd been hurt by people so many times before, using him and leaving him and ripping his heart out after he trusted them.

So the Jersey man realised he was the one who was going to have to jump into the line of fire here. He took another gulp of the coffee, setting it down on the table, and then stared at his hands as they picked at the towel because it was easier to not make eye contact when he was exposed in so many senses of the word.

"I... don't want that... the meaningless thing, I mean... I... fuck..." he faltered and rubbed his eyes, "Fuck, let me start again..."

He glanced up at Steve, who had an unreadable expression on his face, and he had to look away again, taking a deep breath and diving straight into it.

"I love you. I know we've always said it, but when I say it it's not just a friend thing. It means _something_. More. And I didn't think it could ever _be_ more. And I was okay with you being in my life just how we were, because I still got you that way. And it didn't matter that I didn't get exactly what I wanted because at least I still got a bit of you... but last night..." he finally looked up to meet his partner's gaze, "I want that, I want... you... _us_."

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut for a second and Danny held his breath.

"Thank _fuck_ for that..." The SEAL's face broke into a wide grin.

The Jersey man's eyes widened, relief trying to flood his system, but Danny ignored it because he had to hear it. "Is that... is that what _you_ want?"

Steve launched himself forward and planted his lips directly onto Danny's, his hands sliding up the blonde's neck to cup his jaw.

"Yes, god yes," he smiled and kissed him again, "Danny, I've always meant it when I said I love you. I don't know when it happened, but I've been in love with you for a long time, and I didn't realise it properly until that bomb... you told me to leave you there, and I just knew there was no way I was walking away. And I was selfish, so I stayed right there and refused to move."

The detective creased his brow and ran his hand through Steve's hair. "I'm sorry, did you just say that risking your life to stay with me was _selfish_? Did you suffer some sort of head trauma while picking breakfast up?"

The SEAL smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, it _was_ selfish... because you wanted me to look after Grace. And all I could think was that if you were to die then she would have Rachel, and Kono and Chin would have each other... and I'd have no one. I'd have lost the person I loved, and I'd be alone... so I put myself above your wishes and stayed... because I couldn't lose you..."

The silence stretched out between them, the Commander's eyes darting over the blonde's face, searching for a reaction. Danny was completely dumbfounded. Steve had just said he would rather _die_ than go on without him.

And he couldn't speak because he was also realising that, had the roles been reversed and staying with his partner could have meant dying, he'd have handcuffed himself to the man before anyone could even consider removing him from his best friend's side. Not even a second thought about it, he would have stayed. And that was amazingly scary and terrifyingly fantastic all at once.

"Danny?" The brunette was starting to look worried at the lack of response.

When he was finally able to say something, it came out as a half-formed thought. "You're an idiot."

Steve frowned at him. "Um... not the response I was hoping for..."

Danny smiled. "No, I mean you're an idiot for being willing to let yourself get hurt for me... But it's fine, because apparently I'm an idiot too..." He grabbed the sides of his partner's face and pulled him into a kiss, and he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to ignore the tears that welled in the corners. The Jersey man licked along the line of his friend's mouth, delving his tongue inside when it was opened to him. Steve tasted of coffee and chocolate pastry and heaven.

He kept one hand on the man's face, and the other moved up to tug at the hem of his t-shirt, because Danny was feeling distinctly under-dressed in comparison and needed to even the odds.

And then suddenly the Navy man was stripping himself with military efficiency, barely removing his lips from the cop's apart from when he had to whip his t-shirt up over his head. He grasped the cushion and Danny's towel and threw them to the side before pushing the shorter man back against the arm of the couch and crawling over him.

Steve took a handful of blonde hair and gently pulled his lover's head back so he could begin a tactical assault of nips and kisses down over his jaw and throat, stubble scraping against stubble and reddening his lips.

"Oh fuck, Steve..." Danny gasped and dug his fingers into his boss's biceps as all his blood rushed south, "Not here. Bedroom. Now."

The SEAL wrapped a strong hand around the detective's wrist and hauled him off the couch and into the other room, flinging the covers off the bed, gripping his shoulders and throwing him to the mattress.

Danny looked up at the man in all his naked glory and whimpered at the sight. Steve had stripped to the waist in front of his partner before, sure, but seeing him fully naked and so damn beautiful... he was all tanned skin and taut muscles and colourful tattoos, and the Jersey man didn't think he could be any hotter.

The SEAL's eyes were a little wild under his heavy dark lashes, adrenaline and lust pumping through him, and he began to crawl over Danny possessively, hooking his elbows under the Jersey native's knees and lifting him slightly from the mattress. His boss bit a hot line down the inside of his thigh, licked up the underside of his cock with the flat of his tongue, and took the head into his wet mouth.

Danny gasped and fisted the sheets, pressing the back of his head into the bed below and arching his spine as Steve was determined to take full control. Just like it their every day life, he allowed it, because he'd never wanted anything more in his life than this, right now.

"Oh Jesus..." he sighed and writhed under his attentions, and the taller man responded by gripping his ass and pulling him deeper into his mouth.

The head of his cock slipped past Steve's soft palette, into his relaxed throat, and he moaned out loud as his entire erection was enveloped inside the tight, hot wetness of his best friend's mouth.

He shouted out wordlessly and gripped the sheets, trying not to thrust upward and squirming as Steve bobbed his head on Danny's cock, his tongue pressing up along the underside as he moved and flicking around the tip as he pulled right back, before repeating the whole process.

The blonde had to sit up and push the taller man back by his shoulders, unable to cope with the amazing sensations he was experiencing.

"Stop, I'm gonna come way too quickly if you keep that up..." he gasped, and pulled the brunette into a kiss, letting them fall backward onto the bed and hooking his ankles around Steve's knees when he knelt on all fours between his thighs.

The SEAL pulled back and nuzzled against the detective's ear again, drawing the lobe in between his lips and nipping the sensitive skin.

"Shit Steve, should I even ask about your ability to give amazing blow jobs?" He giggled a little when his boss snorted against his cheek.

He leaned up on his hands and smiled down on his partner. "I _was_ in the Navy, you know... able seamen and all that..."

The thought of Steve in uniform, going down on other men in uniform... holy fuck, Danny was going to come so hard if he didn't distract himself. He leaned up to kiss the taller man, pulling back to bite his lip and let his gaze run down the SEAL's body.

"Have you ever... fucked a guy before?"

Steve's eyes darkened a little with lust, and he didn't hide the way he looked down over his partner's naked form. "Once... have you..?"

"Full disclosure?" Danny wanted them to be open and honest if this was going to work.

The Navy man obviously felt the same way, because he licked his lips and nodded.

"I'm bi... I've topped and bottomed, and later I'm gonna show you what it's like to have your brains sucked out through your dick..." He said it matter-of-factly, and it threw his lover for a second.

"I've... never really put a label on it, I guess, but I've fucked a guy before, and done the blow job thing..." Steve grinned and stared at Danny's mouth for a second, "and I'm looking forward to _that_ experience with you, but why later?"

Danny slid his hands into that short brown hair and gripped tight, tugging hard enough to make his friend growl low and raise goosebumps on the Jersey man's skin. "Because, Steven, right now you are going to fuck me so hard I forget my own name..."

The brunette's mouth dropped open. "Jesus Christ..." Then he was struggling from the cop's grip and climbing backward off the bed, and Danny worried for a second that he'd been a bit too forceful, but the way his partner was looking at him told him this was far from over.

The SEAL moaned deep in his chest, still transfixed by the man on his bed. "You... I... fuck..."

The detective huffed air out through his nose, marvelling at how he'd managed to destroy Steve's ability to complete a sentence, just like he'd done to Danny the previous night.

The brunette bent down to unzip his suitcase and pulled out a wash kit, barely looking as he dipped his hand inside and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Then he was throwing the bag to the side and crawling back over Danny, kneeling up to smother his fingers with the clear gel.

The Jersey man spread his legs and planted his feet firmly on the mattress, bowing his back and stretching out his muscles so Steve got a good show, and he sighed as one slick finger ran through the valley between his cheeks and pushed into him.

It was a sensation he hadn't experienced in a while, but it felt so good to have his partner inside him that he could almost immediately relax against the discomfort and let it fade to pleasure. He closed his eyes and sucked on his bottom lip as a second finger worked its way inside.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Danny..."

Surprised, he opened his eyes to see his boss gazing down on him with a wistful expression on his handsome face. He felt his cheeks heat up, which was weird seeing as he'd been fine up until that point with Steve knuckle-deep inside him, but apparently compliments were what embarrassed him.

He deflected, quickly. "Uh, have you _seen_ yourself in a mirror, babe?"

The taller man just shook his head and leaned down over him, putting his face inches from Danny's and looking lovingly into his eyes. The cop could see the blue flecks in the hazel from this distance, the complicated pattern of colour in the man's eyes that made then appear to change in different lights.

"I mean it, Danny. You're fucking beautiful..."

He couldn't take this level of intimacy, the honesty in Steve's eyes was enough to drown in, so he reached up and grasped the man's head to pull him in for a kiss. It was rough and needy and full of clashing teeth, but it was wonderful.

A third finger slid into him, stretching him fantastically, and he gasped against his partner's lips but refused to release him just yet. He needed their connection.

He reached over blindly to where the brunette had dropped the condom, and ripped the foil packet open before moving his hands down between them and rolling the latex over his best friend's long shaft. His fingers dug into Steve's hips and he tugged at him to guide him forward.

The SEAL broke the kiss, pulled his fingers out of Danny, and watched his face carefully as he directed his cock to the blonde's entrance. He paused, eyes flicking over his friend. Everything else in life, that man leapt into without a second thought, just barrelling through situations and hoping for the best, but right now he stopped... because he knew it was important.

"Danny, are y-"

"I swear to god, Steve, if you are about to ask if I'm sure about this, I will punch you in the face... _don't_ make me wait!" The detective laughed and ran his hand through his lover's hair, softening his voice. "I want this, I want you..."

The Navy man nodded and bit his lip. "I love you," he whispered.

Danny looked him right in the eyes, trying to project all of his feelings at once, communicate the way they always did, and his raw emotion was met with the SEAL's own.

"I love you too, Steve."

The taller man sighed happily and dipped his hips, pushing forward into Danny's hole. The blonde gasped and moaned as he felt his friend's thick cock slide into him inch by inch, and he concentrated on relaxing around him while the brunette watched him carefully the whole time.

When he was fully seated inside him, he paused again for the detective to adjust to his size, and kissed delicately down Danny's throat and over his chest. His attentions were almost reverent, like the blonde should be treated like a piece of art or something holy.

A tightness spread through the cop's abdomen as his need took over. "You can move now," he squeezed Steve's waist lightly, and groaned as the SEAL withdrew most of the way before rocking back in again cautiously.

The Commander began a gentle and solid rhythm, steadily building as he ensured he wasn't hurting the man below him, and Danny tilted his hips for a better angle. Electric sparks flew up his spine as Steve's dick slipped over his prostate, and the taller man smirked at the detective's howl of pleasure, knowing he was responsible. Then after a few thrusts he stopped his movements, and the cop grumbled at the loss of stimulation.

"You liked it when I had you up against the wall, didn't you?" He purred in Danny's ear while he kissed the side of his neck and jaw.

The Jersey native whined a little and nodded. "Mm hm, I'm not gonna lie... that was hot..." He writhed under the other man, gripping at his back to try to get him to move again and failing miserably. "Steve..."

The brunette's hands came up to take the shorter man's wrists, and he pushed them down to the mattress either side of the blonde's head. "What about this? Do you like this?"

Danny was pretty sure he was going to faint, because Steve holding him down, testing to see if he enjoyed certain things, was almost too sensational for words. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and nodded briskly. "God yes..."

"Oh Danny..." The SEAL kissed sweetly across his chest again, tongue sweeping over one peaked nipple and then the other, and suddenly Steve was thrusting into him again, hips rolling, and he was shouting out loud.

His mind swam in a haze, the physical sensations of his boss fucking into him, his hands wrapped around his arms, the feel of his strong, flexing back muscles against Danny's calves as he wrapped his legs around the taller man; it all mixed together in one delicious cocktail of bliss, and as the Navy man began to pound into him, he felt his orgasm build in his belly.

"Fuck... Steve... yes... I'm gonna... fuck, I'm gonna come!"

The brunette buried his face into Danny's neck and exhaled harshly against his skin. "Oh god, Danny, you feel so good... I can't... hold on..."

Teeth pressed over his pectoral, and Danny's world went white as his climax hit and he twisted in Steve's grip. His muscles contracted in waves as he spilled hot cum over his stomach and chest, and he felt his lover buck into him a few more times as his own orgasm took hold.

The SEAL collapsed down onto him, pinning him in place while they rode out their respective releases and gasped in oxygen. Then he was being pulled onto his side, strong arms curling around him and tucking his head under Steve's chin, the two of them drifting off to sleep after their exertion.

They sat outside the front of the hotel, finishing the last of the chocolate pastries, and waited for their taxi to arrive and take them to the airport.

Danny was lost in thought, a part of him still thinking that Steve was going to come to his senses, that leaving Colorado and hitting the tarmac in Hawaii would somehow bring them both back to reality and end this before it had begun... he hated his negativity, but that was just how his mind worked.

Steve also appeared to be working through something in his mind, which didn't bode well, so the blonde stayed quiet and twiddled his thumbs in his bag strap.

"I've been having nightmares for the past six months," the Jersey man jumped at the sudden admission from his friend, and he looked up to watch the SEAL carefully as he stared at his own hands and sighed.

"I've had them before, though not very often... but recently they've been getting worse and worse," he continued, "and then last night I have this awful dream where I'm being attacked... and I'm so alone and scared, and then suddenly I feel this overwhelming sense of safety..." Steve looked up to meet his partner's gaze, "and I wake up to find _you_... you're just there, in front of me, and I just _know_ I'm safe..."

Danny swallowed and looked away for a moment. "You're never alone, Steve... you know that, right?" He looked back to see the brunette smiling at him.

"Yeah, Danno, I know that... and I hope you know that when we get back to Hawaii, there is _no_ way you're going home to your apartment," his hand slipped over the detective's and tangled their fingers together, "because I get the impression that I'm not gonna be able to sleep without you..."

The Jersey native nodded. "I haven't slept that well in forever babe, so if you think I'm going anywhere _but_ home with you, you're kidding yourself..."

Steve's face broke into a shit-eating grin, and Danny tried to ignore the little voice inside his head which was screaming at him for just referring to Steve's place as 'home'... but maybe that was why the Navy man was looking so damn smug right now... and maybe it was why his own heart was doing little somersaults. Because deep down, he knew that's what Steve had become to him. Home.

They both leaned toward each other at the same time, lips meeting in a kiss that was comfortable and sure, and full of promise.

"Also," Steve pulled back a little and looked at him from under heavy lashes, "I'm pretty sure you promised me something about sucking my brains out, which I'm gonna hold you to..."

Danny smirked and kissed his lover again, just as the taxi pulled up in front of them.

They loaded their bags into the trunk and sat in the back seat, hands joining again between them. The cop leaned in close to his boss and let his hot breath skate over the Commander's cheek as he spoke quietly so the driver wouldn't hear.

"I got _very_ bored on the flight out here, long journeys and me don't mix... Don't worry, babe, I _always_ keep my promises, but I don't think you'll have to wait until Hawaii to lose your mind..."

Danny sat back in his seat, cautiously optimistic that his insomnia and Steve's nightmares would become a thing of the past, and more than a little pleased with the small choking noise that came out of his lover's mouth at the prospect of joining the mile high club.


End file.
